Prom?
by jesseeeeeeee
Summary: Dellie fic from tgp2; Dani Shay&Nellie Veitenheimer Dani needs the perfect way to ask Nellie to prom


Prom is in a month; just thinking of asking Nellie made Dani's palms sweaty.

Dani needed a way to ask Nellie that would guarantee she would say yes… She couldn't _just_ ask her to prom how lame would that be?

Dani thought all day going back and forth between ideas finally she decided to take a break from arguing with herself and decided to watch a little TV when a Crayola chalk ad came on "Oh man, I got the perfect idea!" She shouted as she jumped up and grabbed her wallet

She went to make a quick purchase at the nearest dollar store when she entered Dani searched the aisles until she found chalk she picked up five packs and paid ignoring the curious look from the cashier, when Dani got back into her car she realized her heart was racing "I'm asking Nellie Veitenheimer to prom" she whispered in awe as if she didn't realize what she had been doing all day. Dani got home and saw her mom in the kitchen, she prayed her mom would cooperate with her and go with the plan, as Dani approached the kitchen her heart started beating faster she sighed and finally started talking

"Okay before you say no hear me out please" Dani wasn't great at starting conversations but she continued "I need you to pick me up before school lets out tomorrow"

"As much as I want to say no I guess I will ask why first?"

"Well there's this girl…and I want to ask her to prom and I know I probably sound really lame and I know that that's not a good reason to miss my last period but it means a lot and I have a great idea but I need to leave early so I can get it set up before anyone sees…and did I mention your hair looks wonderful today?" She was hoping for mega bonus points for the compliment

"What's her name?" her mother finally stopped cleaning and looked at Dani

Dani smiled she knew this was going to end well "Nellie" even mentioning her name brought Dani's smile into a full grin

"What time do you need me to pick you up?"

Dani screamed _literally_ "Seriously? Oh my god you're the best! I love you and 2:00, THANK YOU!" Dani couldn't stop smiling now

"I know I am and make sure you have flowers" Dani's mom went back to cleaning without even giving Dani a second glance

"Oh man I forgot to get flowers!" Dani ran out the door after telling her mom how great she was again

Once Dani got to the floral shop she realized she had no idea what kind of flowers to get Nellie, she knew purple was her favorite color and that was about all, walking into the shop she looked for someone who could save her

"Uhhh hello?"

"Hello, I didn't hear you come in, can I help you dear?" an older lady appeared out of no where

Dani was realized that someone could help so she answered hoping that the lady could find something "Well you see I'm thinking of asking this girl to Prom and I need some flowers but I'm not sure what to get, her favorite color is purple"

"I've got the perfect thing!" She walked into the back calling behind her "You stay right there"

The lady came out holding a bunch of flowers in a vase; the flowers were beautiful the main color was purple with hints of bright green and white thrown in

"It's perfect." Dani grinned knowing Nellie would absolutely love it "How much do I owe you?" Dani asked getting her wallet from her back pocket

"Well believe it or not, I have a soft spot for little cuties that come in here wanting to impress a girl, so for you: nothing" The old lady smiled

"Really? Thank you! I can't even find words to thank you enough"

"Not a slightest problem to me"

Dani grinned and started to leave but stopped as the lady called after her

"The only thing you have to do it tell me what she says, deal?"

Dani grinned "You got it ma'am"

Later that night Dani couldn't sleep all she could think about was Nellie, even in school where Dani was usually concentrated she couldn't focus; all she could think about was Nellie and the fit of butterflies in her stomach _finally_ 2 O'clock came around as Dani was called to the office because she had a "doctors appointment" Dani laughed and went to meet her mother, they walked to the car together for Dani to get the chalk and flowers and she thanked her mom again

"You're the best"

"Oh trust me I know"

Dani laughed and started to walk the route that Nellie had every day to her house once she was almost half way there she opened the chalk and wrote "Hey you!" and walked on a couple more spaces "So I was wondering…" then Dani got up and walked all the way down the street where Nellie turned to reach her own street; She continued to write "Would…you…possibly…maybe…go…to…prom with me" She spaced out each part fairly evenly and then on Nellie's walkway she drew a question mark

Dani realized it was 2:40 meaning school let out 15 minutes ago; panicking Dani disposed of the left over chalk and waited on Nellie's front porch with the flowers.

When she saw Nellie at the corner her heart started beating faster, Nellie's head was down but Dani prayed that her face was hidden just in case she looked up; she wanted her identity to be a secret until Nellie was in front of her… Dani stifled a laugh as she saw Nellie walk down the street with her eyes still glued to the ground when Nellie got to the question mark she looked up where Dani was now standing and grinning ear to ear. Nellie dropped her bag and ran up to Dani who was still waiting for an answer, Nellie and Dani stared at each other for a minute, both too scared to say anything; eventually Nellie couldn't handle the silence as she wrapped her arms around Dani's neck and pressed her lips into Dani's once they pulled away Dani laughed

"So that's a yes I take it?"

"Most definitely" Nellie responded before kissing Dani again.


End file.
